


of restless night and wicked dreams

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wet Dream, actual blood sucking, and so i guess i fell in love with rei sakuma, both me and rei and in the fanfic, enemies to lovers I guess, how did it come down to this i don't know, rei is a top and i failed him or what, rei shut the fuck up challenge, rei's vampire antics, sex without feelings but wait maybe they catch them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: youwanthim, and you want himbadand he knows it, which makes you even more entertaining and fun to tease — so far, you show no sign of giving in to your desires though.« seems to me like i make you weak at the knees, little miss. »« the next time you call me that, i will kill you. »you hate that stupid nickname and you hate the way he looks down on you all the time because he is so tall, and even more when you’re on the floor — his legs seem never ending — still, you show no intention of getting up.« if you want me to feel threatened, then, at least, try to avoid giving me the bedroom eyes. »
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Sakuma Rei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	of restless night and wicked dreams

five nights in a row, you had those dreams, and for the five past days, you had woken up bothered, unsatisfied and so wet you actually had to change the bed-sheets.

luckily, you live alone, and so there is no one to question your sudden need of changing the sheets — you’re not ashamed either, you’re at this age were hormones are playing tricks and it’s been long since you and your last partner broke up so all those wet dreams were actually not so bad.

what was bad, though, was the fact that you always dreamed of the same person — fucking you onto the mattress, tying you up, shuddering under your touch as you bounced on his cock — and that person was the one man you probably disliked the most.

you’re used to avoiding rei as you don’t want anything to do with him, only helping undead when you can’t do otherwise (you usually work with fine or akatsuki, ryuseitai sometimes) — but you’re even more cautious to not find yourself around him now.

you hate to admit it, but the thought of him and of all the things he could do to you is plaguing your mind so you don’t really want to face him while you’re like this or you might just do something stupid.

but of course, it is when you don’t want anything to do with someone that life forces you on their path and there you are, making your way to undead’s practice room in search of the one and only rei sakuma, a stack of papers from eichi in your bag that you were asked to give to him.

the room is empty when you get in, of course it is — it’s way after school and the sun is already setting. you and eichi were probably the last on here and you probably wouldn’t stay for longer. you sigh in annoyance, mumble at the sight of the coffin in the room that _the vampire bastard has a serious case of chuuni and that you hope you won’t have to look for him again tomorrow because he is a pain in your ass._

**« ah, is that right ? »**

he whispers in your ear — you didn’t hear him coming — hot breath falling on your skin and raising shivers up your arms, up your spine, fangs grazing the shell of your ear, voice so deep and lustry — you’re on your knees before his lips can encage your ear.

there it is again, the coiling of your insides, the shameful feeling in your lower parts. the vivid recollection of your dirty dreams and of all the things you subconsciously want him to do to you sends your heart racing. you hate feeling so weak in front of him.

you’re quick to raise your head to look up at him, _vampire bastard_ , you say, but he only chuckles in response. rei always found you amusing, he liked the usual banter, the way you claimed that you hated him for no apparent reason (his chuuni antics about being a vampire, the way he talks like an old man despite being only two years older than you, oh and also the fact that the insulted you and made you cry on your first day at yumenosaki. you made a freaking list and yet he ignores it), and even more so when he can sense the pheromones radiating off you.

you _want_ him, and you want him _bad_ and he knows it, which makes you even more entertaining and fun to tease — so far, you show no sign of giving in to your desires though.

**« seems to me like i make you weak at the knees, little miss. »**

**« the next time you call me that, i will kill you. »**

you hate that stupid nickname and you hate the way he looks down on you all the time because he is so tall, and even more when you’re on the floor — his legs seem never ending — still, you show no intention of getting up.

**« if you want me to feel threatened, then, at least, try to avoid giving me the bedroom eyes. »**

you snort, almost choke on air. you frown, shake your head in disbelief... _bedroom eyes_ , he said, but had he ever had a girl in bed (yes, and not just one) because you clearly weren’t giving him any kind of bedroom eyes.

**« i’ll show you how it’s done, just so you make a clear distinction between that and my _fuck-you_ face. »**

**« oh but, _darling_ , the only thing you’re face has been telling me is _fuck me_. » **

it’s convenient how he is standing right in the halo of light created by the open curtains, the setting sun allowing you to witness his smirk, the way his upper lip curved to uncover a sharp looking canine — does he really have fangs ? _vampire bastard_...

**« i wouldn’t mind indulging in some pleasure with you, if you work for it. »**

you straighten up on your knees, reach one hand to pull him to you by the loops of his uniform trousers and look up at him from almost in between his legs.

your cheek rests against his thigh, you bat your eyelashes before reaching for his belt, fumbling with the leather to get it undone.

his trousers fall to the floor and you press a kiss to his thigh, smearing the faintest tint of pink against his pale skin. he may act all smug and teasing, but you don’t miss the shiver when your lips feather against his inner thigh, or the way he is already half-hard when you barely started palming him through his black underwear — seems to you that he enjoyed the sight of you on your knees before him a lot more than he let show.

you play with the elastic of his boxers, kissing what you can reach of his abs and wishing he would take off his shirt so you could see him in all his beautiful naked glory. you pull the underwear down, glimpse at the already erect member just to get an idea of the size — the real thing do not pale in comparison to what you had fantasized about.

you look up at him once again, and he find you a sort of innocent charm as you give him _real_ bedroom eyes through long eyelashes. you take hold of his length, and never break the eye contact when you work him to full hardness, when you lay sweet kisses so close to his cock, when your lips press against its base.

rei is quiet and you like him better like this, his breath is heavier than usual and his eyes, oh they are telling you about how good you’re already making him feel.

you lick up the length of his hardness to the tip, swirl your tongue around and gently push at the slit, tasting the saltiness of his precum. you smear the wetness of your saliva and his own arousal on his shaft as you continue to move your hand up and down, sometimes humming against his skin and sending reverberation that makes him shiver.

when you finally decide to take him inside your mouth, man, it’s heaven. you can’t quite fit him all in but your hand is still taking care of the part you can’t reach — yet. you’re confident in the fact that if you go slow, and carefully, you could manage to fit his whole length in.

a long moan escapes rei’s lips when you move your head up and down and he really wishes he had something to lean against right now — you’re draining his energy like this.

you feel his hand tangle in your hair, both for support and to help you move your head faster, setting a pace he would like better. a strangled moan echoes through the room, yours, as you feel him hit the back of your throat — it feels strangely good, so much that you feel yourself getting even wetter... oh how hard it is to not bring your free hand between your legs and start pleasuring yourself.

**« aah, fuck. »** _he curses._ **« you’re good. you’re so good... »**

but really, you’re not doing that much anymore. he is the one keeping your head still, the one bucking his hips to your mouth, fucking it so relentlessly tears prickle at your eyes.

he is close to coming undone, you can feel it in his breathing or in the twitching of his cock, the saltiness it leaves against your tongue and you close your eyes, mewling for him to release inside — what he does, filling your mouth with his his seed.

you swallow, wince at the taste but still licks him all clean before raising your head to look at his face.

his cheeks are flushed red and he’s a panting mess, but not in a way that tells you he is done. there is still a hungry, primal flame in his red eyes. he guides you to stand up, discarding the clothing that pooled at his ankles and pulls you to the nearest surface which happens to be an antique looking armchair with a velvet seat.

he seats you on his lap, and almost immediately claim your lips as his. you kiss back with as much languor, tongue brushing against his so well he can definitely tastes himself on it. your fingers work at unbuttoning his shirt. he chuckles and the sound is delightful.

**« what are you doing ? »**

**« i want to touch you. »** _you whisper against his lips._

**« then it’s only fair that i undress you as well. »**

in no time, his shirt is open and your hands are traveling on his skin while his are fondling your breast over your underwear — thank goodness you were wearing something decent and lacy. your shirt is laying discarded on the floor.

rei’s kisses grow more passionate as he unhooks your bra, and drops it on the floor and you press yourself closer against him, chest against chest.

he positions you so he could easily kiss your collarbone, takes his kisses further up to your neck where his teeth — _fangs,_ they were _fangs —_ nibble at your skin and leave you breathless, and kind off hoping he would bite you (but then he isn’t a real vampire, right ? those didn’t exist).

rei’s hand are resting on your thighs and butt underneath your skirt, caressing your soft skin. you press your lips together to silence a hum of pleasure when he grabs your behind but can’t do anything but moan when his lips encage one of your buds, already hardened by the burning desire he roused in you.

you’re a shameless mess of hums and moans, tangling your hands in his long, black curls as to anchor you to reality. he sucks and bites and flicks the bundle of nerves and you hold him tighter, breathless, grinding against his groin to ease the painful discomfort of your lower parts.

**« are you trying to make me all hard again ? »** _you’re practically bouncing on his crotch, and it’s working._

**« what if i am ? »**

**« don’t be so needy, little miss, i still have to return the favor. »**

he smoothly pushes you off him. he unzips your skirt and invites you to sit on the chair before kneeling down on the tiled floor.

**« now spread your legs, let me see how much of a mess you made of yourself. »**

his hands guides you to open your legs, wide, and you can’t look at him — suddenly embarrassed. you can only imagine how wet you are, your underwear feels sticky against your core.

you are drenched indeed, but the sight only seems to please rei. and there you had been, ruthlessly insulting him all day just to find yourself in such a state from the slightest making out.

**« you’re dripping, »** _he says, licking you over the thin fabric of your panties._ **« it’s all over your thighs you know ? »**

you squeal in embarrassment, squirm in pleasure when you feel him take of your underwear.

**« i must confess, i feel honored... did you really get so wet from just sucking me ? »** _he is kissing the inside of your thighs now,_ **« from grinding against me like the needy little thing you are ? you should look at me when i talk to you, darling. »**

you oblige, and once you lock eyes with him, you feel compelled to tell him everything, you’re not in the position to keep pretending to be prim and proper.

**« it’s not just that... »** _he hums against your skin,_ **« i’ve been wanting that... i’ve been wanting you all day. »**

all day, everyday, for almost a week. but you don’t tell him that, and instead you try to keep your sanity as you feel his tongue tease you’re heat, sliding past your fold.

**« is that so ? »** _his lips close around your clit. he sucks and flicks with his tongue. you’re inside tighten and you moan._

**« i’ve dreamt of you between my legs. and fucking me so roughly i thought i would break... soon enough that’s the only thing i could think about... oh dear lord, this is so much better than any of my fantasies though. »**

you feel rei smirk, put extra care in the gentle nibble on your bundle of nerves, his lips soon replaced by his thumb, gently rubbing circles of flicking the hardened bud — his mouth engaged otherwise, tongue pressed flat against your entrance,licking the juices coming out of you.

he’s so obviously experienced, and receptive to all the noise you make, the way your muscles tense and relax when his tongue slide in between your labia or tease at your entrance with ever pushing in — it leaves you whining.

rei chuckles and you feel his hot breath against your heat. your eyes are closed, your head is thrown back in pleasure and one of your hand muffles the shameless sounds coming out of your mouth.

rei’s tongue press flat against your lower lips, laps up and down slowly as if he wanted to clean you up, but only makes you wetter. your coming close with each flick of his tongue and he knows it.

his lips hover over your pussy, a string of your arousal sticking to his tongue. he keeps licking, open mouthed — he wants to taste every drop of you. he moans, shameless, the deep sultry voice seemingly echoing inside of you and answered by a moan of your own. you really love the sound of his voice.

he brings a hand between his legs, strokes his length to bring it back to full hardness again. he vocalizes his own pleasure against your skin, tongue finally darting inside, fucking you ruthlessly — or maybe you’re the one fucking yourself on him, bucking your hips to his mouth, craving release.

at last, your walls tighten, your legs tremble and you’re about to see stars when rei suddenly pulls away, leaving you frustrated and whining.

**« fuck you. »** _you curse,_ **« i was so close... »**

you look at him, at his face, wet from a mix of your own love juice and his saliva — your thighs must be a mess — at the smirk on his face as he wipes the wetness with the sleeve of his opened shirt.

**« i know. but i don’t feel like letting you finish just yet. »**

his words are harsh but the touch of his hand on your cheek is so gentle you want to lean into it, close your eyes and giggle.

this is nothing but a one time thing, but his occasional soft touches make you believe you’re his and he’s yours — oh, he is definitely really good with girls.

you wrap your arms around his neck and bring his face closer until your noses are touching, you stare at him right in the eyes before finally closing them and pressing your lips to his.

it takes rei aback a little. you don’t seem upset at him anymore, and your kiss is gentle, almost loving — he won’t complain. he kisses back, with the same sweetness, his thumbs drawing circles on your hips. he feels your legs encage his waist and he breaks the kiss to press his lips to your cheek.

**« it won’t be confortable like this, let me lay you down. »** _he picks you up, albeit with some effort — he is as weak as the old man he pretends to be — and chuckles at the pout on your face._ **« don’t make such a face, i’ll let you ride me next time. »**

the prospect of a _next time_ makes your heart skip a beat, and you would have blushed if you weren’t crimson already.

**« i’ll hold you to it. »**

**« you can. »**

rei gently lays you down on top of the closed custom-made coffin he usually naps in during the daytime and gently rubs his member against your wetness. he brushes strands of hair away from your face and once again you feel compelled to lean into his touch — damn him.

**« how do you want it _sweetheart_? do you like it rough ? or do you want me to go slow ? »**

_rough,_ you want to answer. you want him to be relentless, to pounce on you until you’re crying out his name — but you’re also oddly attracted to the idea of him being gentle, holding your hand, calling you his _darling_ and his _sweetheart_ even though you’re just one girl amongst others.

his hard length is still rubbing against your folds, waiting for your answer before entering you in any way you like.

**« whatever you prefer. »** _you finally answer. grinding against him._ **« as long as you put it in. »**

**« but you’re so fun to tease, i don’t think i can stop just yet. »** _still he positions himself at your entrance._ **« you’ve been a very good girl though, maybe i should let you have it. »**

the tip pushes in, barely enough to make you hum in pleasure but mostly out of frustration.

**« say my name. »**

you’ve never really called him anything else than _vampire bastard_ or _that guy_ or _you know who, i won’t say it —_ and he would love to hear it for once.

he slowly moves in and out of you,never putting more than the tip of his verge in, and from your lips, he hears the faintest sounds of

**« _senpai._ »**

**« i can’t hear you. »**

**« sakuma _-senpai_ , please fill me up. »**

**« good girl. »**

he presses a kiss to your lips, slides his tongue in your mouth at the same time he enters you.

it’s slow and not at all painful despite the fact that you’re so tight around him. you curse against his mouth, silence one of his own with your lips. he thrust his hips at a slow pace, fingers tight against your hips — you will wake up with a bruise.

**« it feels like you’re sucking me in... »** _he breathes out against your skin, lips feathering against your neck up until he can nibble the lobe of your ear._ **« you’re amazing. do you mind if i take my time with you ? »**

you shake your head. you would like that. in none of your dreams had he actually made love to you, and you figure it would feel nice. one of his hands slides in yours, fingers entwining above your head. he holds it tight, picks up the pace of his thrusts, use his free hand to open your legs further.

it’s unlikely that anyone would walk in on you in the club room at such an hour, and the only few people that could still be here don’t have a reason to pass by the the third floor hallways, but still he silences your moans against his lips — or perhaps it’s his own voice he is looking to muffle.

you rock your hips to his, keeping with his rhythm. _sakuma-senpai_ , you keep pleading — for him to go deeper, faster, harder.

he obliges, with his lips pressed against your neck sucking on the skin so well he is sure you will have a hard time covering the bruise. his fangs brush against your skin — your walls tighten around his cock and you expose more of your neck to him.

he’s breathless, doesn’t know how much longer he can last, but you seem to be getting very close too.

the long forgotten sensation of _thirst_ rushes back to him — it’s been years since he had felt that way but when he feels your pulse against his lips, he really feels like biting down.

he opens his mouth, struggles against his own desires — he hates the taste of blood, he doesn’t want to hurt you, you hate his vampire antics... and yet you’re here, offering yourself to him.

**« bite me. »**

you almost beg, and it’s the push he needs to sink his teeth in the skin of your shoulder, at the base of your neck. you yelp in both pain and pleasure, tighten your grip on his hand. he feels you shake under him, cum on his member and the wet release dripping on your thighs. your body relaxes, and you wrap your legs around his hips loosely, enjoying the few more minutes of pleasure he’ll give you before he comes undone.

rei barely hears the sounds of your tired whimpers, the lewd wet slaps of his body against yours — he hears your pulse, the blood pouring into his mouth and down his throat when he swallows. he still doesn’t like the taste, but the urge was too strong to be fought.

his tongue licks up the wound and he finally hears you wince in discomfort, along with some sort of a _« this hurt, fuck you rei. »_

he doesn’t mind the insult, doesn’t argue that you begged him to bite you and that you should have expected this from a vampire bastard like him. he just hears his name, his first name from you lips, no honorifics attached and he just orders you to say it again and again and again until he feels his dick twitch inside you.

he doesn’t know if he should pull out, it’s gonna make a mess and it will be a pain to clean.

**« you can come inside, i don’t mind. »**

it’s almost as if you read his mind. you really don’t want to have him making a mess on your stomach or chest — you still have to walk home until you can take a shower and you would like keep the wiping you’ll have to do to a minimum.

he releases inside in one last grunt of pleasure and doesn’t pull out immediately after. he rests his head in the crook of your neck and you found yourself with a hand playing in his curls.

once you have caught your breath, you squirm under him, and he finally pulls out and gets up, not without a last kiss to your collarbone.

**« did your dreams pale in comparison to the real thing ? »** _he ask_ **« did i live up to your fantasies ? »**

**« shut up, get me my clothes please. »**

he chuckles and complies. watch you dress up quickly before getting up to clean yourself up in the nearest bathroom. he watches you leave and gets dressed himself, before finally following after you — after wiping the wetness off the coffin lid, of course.

you give him a funny look when you find him leaning on the wall in front of the bathroom when you get out.

**« it’s late. i’ll walk you home. »**

**Author's Note:**

> i swore to myself day one that i would never fall so low as to in love with either rei or kaoru and guess here i am a year later, maybe in love with them both (rip adonis, you'll be remembered). 
> 
> it's been three days and i already had five different dreams about rei and they were not as innocent as i would have liked them to be, anyhow, please enjoy this thing i made and pray for my recovery of this diseased called being horny over a vampire.
> 
> also, i know rei is not technically a vampire in canon but i guess he is one now ? or maybe he's just really dedicated to his role i don't know guys. 
> 
> also (bis) the only reason why i fell in love with him is the way he says 'sou ja no' which means that i am, in fact, not in love with rei but with his voice actor, stan masuda toshiki. 
> 
> i'll shut up now.


End file.
